La Lira de Orfeo
by Shiro Kuran
Summary: La Lira de Orfeo es un céntrico bar donde las vidas de muchos de nuestros protagonistas se cruzaran siendo el bar uno de los principales escenarios de la historia.


**La Lira de Orfeo**

**Como estamos empezando el verano se me ha ocurrido escribir una historieta sobre el fantástico mundo de Nodame y los suyos. La trama principal sucede en el nuevo bar de Mine donde de un modo u otro los personajes se acabaran encontrando con curiosas escenas en la barra del bar. Espero que os guste. Las partes en cursiva pertenecen a momentos de flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Nace la Lira de Orfeo<strong>

Una anciana refunfuñaba en su cama maldiciendo al grupo de rock que tocaba esa noche en el Club Snails, hacían demasiado ruido y era ya muy tarde. Aunque toda la comunidad de vecinos había enviado quejas al Ayuntamiento la prestigiosa sala de conciertos tenía licencia para poder estar abierta hasta las 2 de la madrugada. "Los de esta noche se están luciendo" pensaba la abuela, "son lo más horrendo que he escuchado nunca y encima van a batir el récord del concierto más largo del Snails. ¡Llevan tocando desde las 10 y ya es la una y media!"

Para alivio de la anciana el ruido cesó a los 10 minutos y pudo dormirse no sin antes recordar que mañana le contaría a sus amigas que se había puesto de moda la música a base de martillazos. La vieja del 5º claro está que no sabia mucho de rock pues los _The Oriental Ruby_ eran los chicos más populares del año, y del año anterior, y del otro…

Esa noche presentaban su quinto cd _The soul of Orpheus _ante su público más exigente, el de su ciudad natal. Los conciertos en Tokyo eran también los más divertidos ya que acudían muchos amigos de los miembros de la banda.

-¡Ésta ha sido la última chicos!- Gritaba el líder y guitarrista del conjunto- ¡Lo sentimos un montón pero si tocamos otra se quejarán los viejos de al lado!

-¡Bueno Ryu no te pases que quizá a la próxima no nos dejan tocar!- Dijo Takahashi, el cantante que volvía locas a las quinceañeras- Y aunque la mayoría ya nos conocéis vamos a presentarnos: ¡A mi izquierda tenemos a Sakura la bajista más dulce que jamás pudiéramos desear!- Una multitud de chicos coreaba a los miembros mientras cada uno hacía un solo con su presentación- ¡A la batería Sagojo, que iba para arquitecto pero aquí lo tenemos aún! ¡Por supuesto nuestro gran líder y la guitarra del Diablo, Ryu! ¡Y por último yo, Takahashi, ha sido un placer estar con vosotros esta noche! ¡Os quiero!

Tras unos cuantos gritos más el grupo se retiró al camerino, en cuanto Mine vio a Kiyora se le abalanzó encima.

-¡Mi amor! ¿Qué tal nos ha ido? ¡¿Verdad que ha sido impresionante? Ahora sólo falta que tú me acabes de alegrar la velada ya sabes…- Le insinuó con voz melosa abrazándola.

-¡Oh tio Ryu! Hoy tendré pesadillas… a más tenemos menores presentes- dijo Sagojo poniendo cara de asco.

Takahashi aupó a la niña que estaba sentada encima de un amplificador- ¡Mi pequeña Natsuki! ¿Qué te ha parecido el ruido que hacía tu papá?

-¡Ben! ¡Eo tú antas mejo! ¡E papa solo gita.

-¡Esa es mi niña! ¿Ves Ryu? Hasta tu hija lo dice, deberíamos dejar los coros a Sakurita.

-¡Quita quita! Tranquilo Ryu que no te quiero robar fans- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-¡Si hombre! Mis maravillosos coros son la representación dels espíritu del rock y…

-¡Chicos, chicos!- Cortó Kiyora dando palmadas- Me ha llamado el de la discográfica y me ha dicho que esta semana sois líderes en ventas. Mañana por la tarde tenéis una entrevista en Japan-A-Radio para promocionar el disco, también os he programado una sesión de fotos para la revista Fool's Mate el martes. Acordaos de ducharos ese día que la única que tiene un poco de decencia es Sakura. ¡Vergüenza tendría que daros con ya 27 años!

- Ohh Kiyora si es que eres la mejor mujer del mundo, tuve suerte al poder unir mi vida con la tuya en ese idílico día en que tú…- Una patada en las costillas calló a Ryu de golpe- … eso es, esas piernas tuyas…- esta vez una colleja acabó con la ensoñación de Ryu.

-Con lo que iba, con las ganancias de la última gira más todos los dvd's vendidos ya tenemos completo el plan de ahorros para…

-… PARA EL BAR!- Dijeron todos al unísono con gran alegría, Sagojo se puso a saltar de la emoción.

-¡Toma ya! ¡Llevamos años esperando esto! ¡Ryu en casa tengo los planos!

-¡Qué bien! ¡Por fin nuestro campamento base del ligoteo!- exclamó Takahashi.

-Uff pues me irá de perlas porque vivo ahí mismo y podré bajar a desayunar- apuntó Sakura.

-¡Seeh! Nuestros esfuerzos han dado fruto. ¡La Lira de Orfeo es una nueva etapa de nuestras vidas! Propongo que mañana por la mañana vayamos a ver a mi padre y se lo comentamos, se le saldrá la dentadura del susto.

-Pero que dices monicaco, si tu padre no lleva dentadura- le espetó Sagojo- pero sí es verdad que se alegrará, desde que esos malditos yakuzas quemaron el Uraken ha estado muy hundido.

-Mama, mama- dijo Natsuki tirando de los pantalones de Kiyora- ¿En el bar del papa habá chocoate paa mí?

-Sí cariño, ¡eso es lo menos que se merece mi angelito!

-Vamos, vamos esto se merece una celebración. ¡Vámonos por ahí de copas!- Propuso Mine- Tú, Natsu sólo beberás leche ehhh.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en un bar de la zona este de la ciudad…<p>

-¡Pero cómo se te ha ocurrido!- Gritaba furioso el gerente- ¿Te crees que es normal servir una pizza carbonizada? ¿Cuántas veces ya Luccio te ha enseñado a usar el horno? Noda Megumi esta es la última vez que te consiento, acepté que trabajaras en la cocina porque tu hermano es quien lleva la informática de mi empresa. ¡Pero con una inútil como tú no hago más que perder clientes, reputación y dinero! ¡Adiós, no te quiero ver más por aquí, me oyes? ¡Estás despedida, DES-PE-DI-DA! Y más te valdría que me dieras las gracias por no ir contando tus malos servicios por toda la ciudad.

Nodame se alejó de la cocina con la cabeza baja, cogió su abrigo y mirando al cielo y con el puño levantado se hizo un juramento. "¡Mukii! Esta será la última vez que me despidan, ese idiota no sabe valorarme. La mitad de la clientela venían a verme como servía sus asquerosas pizzas. ¡Porque sus pizzas eran pura bazofia! Pero…"- empezó a llorar-" …¿Ahora cómo lo haré para comprar las novedades de Puri Gorota? ¡Esto es injusto! No podré vivir un mes entero sin saber si Kazuo se reconcilia con Gorota…"

Llorando aún salió por la puerta de atrás del local donde se encontró que Kuroki la estaba esperando.

- ¡Megumi-chan, no veas lo preocupado que estaba! Tanya me había asegurado que tu turno acababa a la una, menos mal que me he quedado un rato a esperar. Estoo… ¿Megumi-chan?

Nodame, que apenas se había movido se le acercó y aún cabizbaja le susurró unas palabras a Kuroki.

-¿Queeé? ¿Qué es eso de que te ha despedido? ¡Déjame decirle un par de palabras y ya veremos cómo…- Se exaltó Kuroki al oír la noticia.

-No Kuroki, déjalo estar.

-Pero Megumi…

-Da igual, tampoco estaba a gusto y además me pilla muy lejos de casa.

Quizá tengas razón, bueno pues ya que has dejado este tugurio vámonos. ¡Te he venido a buscar en moto así llegaremos antes a casa!

-Te lo agradezco Kuroki… me he dejado la tarjeta de bus en casa y tengo 20 minutos andando, la idea de volver con este frío por esas calles tan oscuras me atemorizaba. ¡Encima van y me despiden! Hey diosa de la Fortuna, ¿no se supone que los viernes son unos días geniales? ¡Maldita sea, vaya mierda de viernes el de hoy!

-Tranquilízate anda, por cierto… ¿tienes guantes?

-Ehh… yo… no, me los he dejado...- Se produjo un silencio incómodo entre los dos.

-Toma, ponte los míos- Le ofreció Kuroki sacándoselos.

-Gracias…

Se subieron a la moto y fueron bajando la calle para llegar al centro.

* * *

><p>Kuroki y Tanya se habían mudado a Tokyo a los pocos meses de casarse cuando el padre de Kuroki sufrió una subida de tensión que lo retuvo en el hospital una semana entera. Como sus padres ya estaban mayores Kuroki le propuso a Tanya trasladarse a Tokyo para tenerlos cerca en caso de que ocurriese una emergencia. A Tanya no le importó mudarse ya que en París no quedaba nada que la retuviera, tanto sus hermanos como su madre vivían en Rusia y a más a más ya empezaba a dominar el japonés y le hacía mucha ilusión conocer la tierra de su marido. Al llegar a Tokyo Kurori no tuvo problemas al pasar la audición de la Filarmónica de Tokyo, casi enseñando su curriculum europeo le abrieron las puertas gustosos. Tanya Trabajó a jornada completa para poder ahorrar mientras se alojaban en casa de los padres de Kuroki, a los 6 meses pudieron reunir suficiente dinero para irse a vivir a un sencillo piso del centro, fue haciendo la mudanza cuando conocieron a Nodame, hace ya 4 años:<p>

_-Oye Yasu coge tú la caja de los libros que para mí es demasiado pesada, ya llevo yo la lámpara- le decía Tanya a su marido, que estaba al pie de las escaleras- no entiendo como en pleno Tokyo este edificio no tiene ascensor…- decía subiendo de espalda._

_-Tanya por lo que más quieras, mira hacia adelante que te caerás y me darás un disgusto- le rogaba en tono preocupado._

_-Vamos vamos Yasu que ya no soy una cría. ¡Tú tranquilo que el equilibrio lo llevo en el ADN ruso! A más no soy tan torpe como para… ¡Clonc!_

_-¡Ah! ¡Tanya la lámpara!_

_-¿Eh? ¡Oh, lo siento!- dijo Tanya a la desconocida a quien le había arreado el lamparazo- ¿Está usted bien? La verdad que lo siento mucho, mi marido tenía razón yo no debería…- continuó disculpándose Tanya._

_En estas que Kuroki ya había llegado a lo alto de la escalera en pos de su despistada mujer, que a pesar de saber japonés aún tenía el acento muy marcado y a veces le costaba hacerse entender. Se acercó a la desconocida, que aún no había hecho ningún movimiento y se disculpó, la muchacha asintió la cabeza aceptando las disculpas y se alejó lentamente por el rellano. Se la veía muy decaída hasta que Tanya pronunció las palabras mágicas:_

_-Oye, a partir de hoy vamos a ser vecinos. ¿Qué te parecería venir a cenar con nosotros a modo de disculpa? Así también podemos empezar a conocernos…_

_-¡Mukya!- Se giró de golpe la chica, se acercó a Tanya y con los ojos iluminados exclamó- ¡¿Vamos a cenar? ¿Nodame también? Ahuunn… yo me pediré tortellinis a la tagliatella!_

_-Eh Yasu- dijo Tanya a baja voz- ¿El japonés contiene todos esos ruiditos ratos?_

_-No, debe ser como algún tipo de lenguaje propio- le contestó un poco impresionado por el cambio de humor de la joven._

_Fueron a cenar a un restaurante de dos calles más abajo, restaurante que Nodame les había recomendado fervientemente. Mientras esperaban a ser atendidos se presentaron y le explicaron a Nodame cómo había llegado a Tokyo, ésta les explicó que había llegado a los 20 años desde Kyushu, su pueblo natal. Kuroki se preguntaba cómo había sobrevivido una chica de pueblo sola en una metrópoli como Tokyo durante dos años._

_Al llegar la comida Tanya reparó en los guantes negros que Nodame había llevado puestos en todo momento y que se estaba quitando para poder cenar, mostrando un par de manos totalmente vendadas. Al ver la cara de preocupación de la joven pareja les contó con una sonrisa triste el motivo de sus vendajes._

_Hacía 6 años, a los 16 Nodame se puso a trabajar durante el verano en el bar de su pueblo. No se le daba del todo mal servir las mesas y le gustaba bastante hablar con los clientes, todo le iba estupendamente hasta el día en que la hicieron auxiliar del cocinero y se puso en evidencia la torpeza de la chica en la cocina. Un día le tocó cambiar la freidora de sitio y tuvo tan mala suerte que se le resbaló haciendo que el aceite hirviendo le quemara las manos._

_Se trataba de una quemadura de un grado bastante alto así que durante los próximos 6 meses fue diariamente al hospital a por cuidados intensivos. Aunque ya habían pasado 6 años por las noches se tenía que aplicar una pomada, hacer ejercicios flexionando las manos y vendárselas por completo. La movilidad se le había recuperado bastante pero aún las tenia sensibles. Tras contar su triste historia Tanya y Kuroki le aseguraron que podía llamarles siempre que lo necesitase._

_Fue a la mañana siguiente cuando descubrieron la causa de más frustración de Nodame. Tanya se removió entre las sábanas al oír una melodía de piano._

_-Hmmm… Yasu… apaga el equipo de música anda… ¿Yasu?- Kuroki estaba completamente dormido a su lado, "¿Será posible? Este chico es un caso"._

_-Vamos Yasu despierta- Decía Tanya mientras le zarandeaba en hombro aunque Kuroki no parecía darse por aludido- ¡Yasunori! ¡Sé que lo haces adrede, vamos no seas crío y abre ya los ojos!- Le siguió gritando Tanya incorporándose y poniéndose encima suyo. Los labios de Kuroki dibujaron una sonrisa pero aún así no abrió los ojos._

_Tanya se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín, suspiró resignada y se inclinó hasta que sus labios se posaron suavemente sobre los de su marido. Éste abrió los ojos con una sonrisa satisfecha y le dedicó a Tanya una dulce mirada._

_-Ah… no hay nada mejor como despertarse por la mañana con tu preciosa esposa encima de ti y completamente desnuda…_

_-¡No seas merluzo! Pues claro que estoy desnuda tonto, tú también lo estás por si no te has dado cuenta, pero esa no es la cuestión. Me he despertado al oír un piano y pensaba que era el equipo de música pero…_

_-… el equipo de música no está instalado aún, y ese piano parece que viene del piso de al lado- prosiguió Kuroki. Ambos se quedaron miraron y una sola cosa les vino a la mente- ¡¿Nodame? ¡¿Es pianista?_

_Mientras tanto al otro lado de la pared Nodame movía los dedos con agilidad por las teclas blancas y negras cuando de repente puso una mueca de dolor y apartó la mano derecha del teclado, sentía punzadas como si un afilado cristal le estuviera rasgando la carne. Flexionó los dedos y siseó de dolor mientras de dirigía al baño a ponerse pomada. Esta vez sólo había aguantado hasta el segundo movimiento, se acercaba el invierno y con él las manos de Nodame se resistían más de lo normal._

* * *

><p>Esas débiles manos se le aferraban a la cintura mientras iban a toda velocidad por la calle de su barrio, aparcó la moto frente al bloque de pisos y subieron hasta el primer piso. El rellanó se dividía en tres puertas, a la derecha el piso de Tanya y Kuroki, en el centro vivía Nodame y a la izquierda había un piso en el que durante los 4 años que Kuroki llevaba en el edificio y Nodame que llevaba dos años más no habían visto nunca a nadie abrir la puerta.<p>

-Megumi-chan vete a la cama y no pienses en nada- le aconsejó Kuroki- Mañana Tanya no tiene clase así que le diré que pase a desayunar contigo. Buenas noches.

-Gracias por venirme a buscar Kuroki, buenas noches.

* * *

><p>Era la mañana ideal para ir a dar la noticia bomba a Tatsumi Mine, su hijo había quedado con Sagojo para desayunar en un bar mientras discutían los planos de La Lira de Orfeo. Se sentaron en una mesa alejada donde pudiesen hablar con tranquilidad, Sagojo extendió el dibujo de la planta del bar por toda la mesa.<p>

-Bueno, esta es la distribución principal, sólo falta acordar algunos detalles. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Hombre pues muy rancio! ¡Joder Sagojo que te has dejado las ventanas! Menudo arquitecto de pacotilla estás hecho…

-¡Que no tonto! Ya hay ventanas hechas en el local, pero dependiendo de la distribución de las mesas tendremos que cambiar las ventanas de sitio. La parte que da a la avenida está destinada a ser la terraza porque la calle es muy ancha y da el sol casi todo el día así que lo mejor será poner ventanales de cara a la avenida hasta la esquina.

-Bien, bien. No eres tan tonto Sagojo, si tenemos terraza vendrá más gente a tomar algo, esa calle es muy agradable… bueno ahora hay que poner todo el mobiliario.

Takahashi cruzó la puerta en ese momento, pidió un café y fue a sentarse en la mesa junto a sus compañeros- ¿Cómo va? ¿Ya está todo listo?

-Llegas en el mejor momento, ahora íbamos a empezar con la distribución del interior, ¿verdad Sagojo?

-Sí, aunque sería mejor que estuviéramos todos para ponernos de acuerdo. ¿Llamamos a Sakura?

-No hace falta- interrumpió Takahashi- me llamó ayer por la noche y me dijo que hoy tenia visita al médico, dijo que confiaba bastante en nosotros, así que nada de chapuzas.

-Bien pues vamos a ello- animó Sagojo cogiendo un lápiz para explicar sus planos- mirad, se entra por la calle adyacente a la avenida. La entrada que veis en el callejón hasta la barra es territorio de los empleados; de la barra a la terraza hay que poner las mesas.

-Antes de eso tendríamos que aclarar de qué tipo será el bar- propusó Takahashi.

-Eso lo tenia yo pensado- le respondió Mine- habrá tres turnos: por la mañana se servirán desayunos; a mediodía habrá comida mayoritariamente china, como los menús del Uraken; por la noche estaría bien aprovechar para servir copas e incluso hacer un bar musical.

-No está mal- dijo Sagojo- pero eso trae mucha faena, mucha mercancía y habrá que contratar muchos camareros…

-Ya está el bueno de Sagojo con las cuentas…- saltó Takahashi con tono amable- Tampoco es tan grave, con un par de camareros a jornada completa y algunos cuantos distribuidos por turnos nos las apañaremos… mira al padre de Mine, ¡llevaba él solo todo el Uraken!

Mine llevaba un rato mirando el plano- Eh, a ver. Aquí hay un fallo gordo. Si van a haber tres turnos, ¿por donde van a entrar y salir los camareros? ¿Por la puerta principal?

-No, no. Eso quedaría muy mal, Sagojo ¿no hay una puerta trasera?

-Bueno sí, hay la puerta del callejón que es ideal para que los camiones abastezcan la cocina.

-¡Pues ya está! Los camareros entraran por esa puerta, la cocina la veo yo demasiada grande, así que… Mine cogió el lápiz y dibujó una línea que dividía la cocina en dos- aquí habrá un cuartito para empleados, les vendrá muy bien para el cambio de turno. Podrán dejar sus cosas y descansar- decía mientras dibujaba unas taquillas y un sofá- y accederán al local por la cocina.

-Es una buena idea, los camareros podrán entrar y salir sin problemas sin dañar la imagen del bar y a más tienen acceso directo a la cocina- asintió Takahashi.

-Es factible hacerlo- concluyó Sagojo- sobre las mesas os propongo que tan sólo haya un par que sean mayores de 6 sillas porque quitan mucho espacio… y más que un restaurante familiar vendrá mucha gente sólo a por un café o una copa de noche.

-¡Sí, sí! Déjame eso a mí- interrumpió Mine exaltado- En la terraza habrá unas pocas mesas sencillas para desayunar y comer. En la esquina podemos poner una mesa redonda giratoria, que irá de perlas para cuando se reúna un grupo de gente a comer. En la otra esquina pondremos una mesta como esta por si alguien quiere hacer un plan secreto…

-Frena Mine… lo de la mesa giratoria está bien, pero tampoco hace falta que te montes una película- le advirtió Takahashi a su soñador amigo.

-Si os parece podemos hacer una distribución general y enseñárselo a Sakura y que sea ella la que diga el veredicto, tiene más sentido de la organización que nosotros- propuso Sagojo para acabar con el tema.

Pasó aún más de media hora hasta que se pusieron de acuerdo con las mesas. Cuando acabaron se despidieron acordando que Kiyora se dedicaría a buscar uniformes y decorar las paredes; y quedando para verse todos en La Lira de Orfeo la semana próxima, la fecha en la que ya habrían acabado las obras del bar. Mine se llevó los planos y se dirigió a casa de su padre, lo encontró sentado en el sofá viendo un documental sobre delfines en la televisión.

-¡Papá! Tengo un regalo para ti, como pronto será Navidad he pensado que te gustaría.

-¡Oh Ryu! Ya te dije que no hace falta que me regales nada…

-Ya, ya. Pero este es un regalo muy especial, toma- le alargó la carpeta a su padre y se sentó a su lado.

Hacía muchos años que Tatsumi Mine no sentía que su corazón se le aceleraba, cuando abrió la carpeta y vio los planos no podía creer lo que eso significaba. Su hijo le estaba devolviendo su razón para vivir. Cuando su mujer murió le juró en su tumba que nunca dejaría que Ryutaro fuese infeliz, también le prometió el Uraken, el restaurante que habían levantado juntos seguiría adelante por muchas generaciones. Durante los inicios de la banda de su hijo le ayudó en todo lo que pudo y estaba muy orgulloso de su éxito, pero cuando unos yakuzas le quemaron el negocio una gran parte de su vida se quemó con él. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo su sueño, ese era sin duda el mejor regalo que le podrían haber hecho los chicos. Mine miró atentamente a su padre, nada le hacía más feliz que ver cómo su padre recuperaba la ilusión por algo.

-Bueno papá, se te han acabado las vacaciones. A partir del lunes que viene serás el cabecilla de La Lira de Orfeo. ¡Te nombro el rey de la cocina! Tendrás que asegurarte que todo está siempre en orden porque este bar va a ser nuestro mayor logro.

Se pasaron el resto de la mañana como dos niños consultando los planos y comentando cómo funcionaria el bar, Tatsumi sería el principal cocinero a parte del jefe de los camareros, se dedicaría a hacer nuevas recetas, cocinarlas y pedir a un camarero que hiciese las comandas de la comida y bebida, que se guardarían en los libros de contabilidad. En una semana su vida volvería a ser activa, estresante pero sobretodo divertida.

Mine se despidió de su padre para ir a la entrevista de la radio con la mejor de las sensaciones. Estaba a punto de empezar una nueva etapa.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido? Este capítulo me ha salido un pelín largo pero era necesario para introducir un poco la situación de Mine y Nodame. Aunque ponga que los protagonistas sean Nodame y Chiaki, iran apareciendo las historias de los demás… algo así como una gran comunidad. <strong>

**Hasta el próximo capítulo! :) Se aceptan apuestas sobre los habituales y los empleados de este gracioso bar.**

**Shiro Kuran**


End file.
